DC Database talk:Character Template
See template discussion here. Universe With the advent of the new 52 Multiverse, do we need to have an explanation of how to fill in the "Universe" section of the template? What if they were on Earth-Two and New Earth - it doesn't seem to recognize the word "and" or a comma. See Commander Steel for an example. Or, should we be using "New Earth" for current stuff, or "DC Universe" - I think New Earth would be correct. :-Roygbiv666 21:04, 12 May 2007 (UTC) References WHere do references go? I'm not sure how some of these heading match up to what appears on screen. :-Roygbiv666 21:00, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Missed a spot ^^> First off I must say this is some pretty hardcore program here and my condolences to the programer. Secondly I feel there are some things missing, specifically in the "See Also" section. It states character appearances (in other books) but there isn't a link to the character's own series. Can we fix this? I would myself but the template is protected. Next could there be a Character reception and critisism section since the Custom sections are now practicularly designated as Recommended Reading and Related Articles sections in the character pages. Ruthborn 14:04, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Gender Field When any of you DC admins get the chance, will you update the template here with the one on the Marvel side? I don't have admin rights over here yet, and there's a small bug that puts in some garbage stuff next to gender when it's not filled in. The Marvel side has it fixed. Thanks! --Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 08:32, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :I believe this should be done now. :I took care of this late last night. :) :--Jamie 20:34, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Autocategorization Didn't this autocategorize by the "Universe" field? Or am I crazy? :Roygbiv666 04:04, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia Link Is there any way we can get the Wikipedia links at the bottom to use the "CurrentAlias" instead of the pagename? This is purely aesthetic, but I just think it would be better to have pages say like "The Ventriloquist" at Wikipedia.org :rather than "Peyton Riley (New Earth)" at Wikipedia.org Billy 01:11, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :I agree that using PAGENAME is pretty fugly. I fiddled with it a bit, but my changes weren't working, so I just reverted it. One possible problem is a lot of folks are putting brackets around the Current Alias section, presumably to link it to a disambig page (which seems redundant because of distinguish, but whatever). The brackets probably would screw up the link. --Profzoom 01:32, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Well I applaud you for trying anyway. Yeah, I've been going around trying to fix that where I can; Oh well, maybe sometime in the future. Billy 02:28, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :See if it works now. I tweaked the template a bit. :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 04:49, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::Brilliant. :::- Billy Arrowsmith, 05:47, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Debut Dates This isn't necessarily something we need (I've just been including them in parentheses after the first issue), but is there anyway we could have an optional section for the year a character debuted? It would just be nice not to have to sort of shove it in with the other stuff. This goes for other templates too, particularly the Event Template. :- Billy Arrowsmith 00:48, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::On a similar note, Recommended Reading is an important part of any character page. But we constantly have to either add it in manually " Recommended Reading ", or put it in as a Custom Field. Could we have a more official/efficient way of putting it in? Related articles also. There's an automatic "See Also" field, but you can't add anything to that, at least to my knowledge. SO many articles have both "Related Articles" and "See Also", which is a little silly. Thoughts? :::- Billy Arrowsmith, 07:16, 8 July 2008 (UTC)